1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the protection for electric leakage of plugs is mainly dependent on electric components and rarely dependent on mechanical structures. However, electric components have high frequency of malfunction, which results in potential safety hazards, or even electric shock injuries. And for those plugs using mechanical structures, they have complicated structures and low stability.